While The World Let Go
by KeepSailingKids
Summary: "The humanity in you always gives you a subconscious feeling in the pit of your stomach, and it works like a conscience. It tells you to stop what you're doing because it's wrong. I don't have that feeling; I don't feel human. Yet, somehow, I don't care. I don't want to go back; he is everything to me now." -Elena. AU.
1. Preface - Turning Page

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own 'The Vampire Diaries.' _

* * *

><p><em>"I surrender who I've been, for who you are<br>For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart  
>If I had only felt how it feels to be yours<br>Well I would have known  
>What I've been living for all along..."<br>_**-Sleeping At Last**

.

.

.

**|Elijah|**

She was a vision, and I was ensnared as soon she had entered into the foyer. For the better part of the evening, I watched her from the opposing side of the ballroom. My eyes traveled over her body that was showcased in the black-and-gold sequined gown that melded to every curve of her lithe body. It did wonders for not only her delicate figure, but it brought out the golden tones of her olive complexion.

After awhile, I graciously excused myself and walked out into the cold, night air to escape the joyous celebration inside.

The wind was mild, soothing. I closed my eyes and leaned against the ivory-covered wall, steadying myself, reeling in my thoughts. I was a man who prided himself with the fact that I had mastered the art of self-control after a millennium of existence. And yet, whenever Elena Gilbert was concerned, I seemed to want to throw caution to the wind and divulge myself in the human girl.

If I slipped, everything would be ruined. She had blessed me with her friendship, and I did not want to taint that with my..._urges._ Selfish ones, at that. Her heart was already in a dark, and troubled place as it was due to the infamous Salvatore brothers. I did not want to add to her suffering.

There were unsure footsteps heading my way. I heard, with perfect clarity, the swish of her dress against the floor as she walked. I knew it was her, from the flowery, light scent that invaded my senses; always jasmine and lavender. However, I refrained from opening my eyes because my control needed to stay intact.

Her breathing slowed, relaxed, as she must have caught sight of me, and there was a light rustling sound as she gathered her skirts, followed by the soft _click _of one of the French double-doors.

"There you are, Elijah." Her voice made me stiffen; the genuineness of it killed me. Was it possible for her _not _to care? It was foolish on my part to even think such a ridiculous notion, I knew. Elena had a compassionate soul; it was the essence of who she was.

I forced my eyes open, feigning indifference as I peered at her flushed face and wide-eyes. She looked so becoming. "Elena."

Her perfectly arched brow furrowed at my cold tone and she stepped closer to me, placing a small hand gently on my arm. I nearly cringed, wanting to put some space between us._  
><em>

"What is it, Elijah? Are you alright?"

_Of course not._

Her fingers were warm through the fabric of my suit jacket; she had long since relinquished herself of the black silken gloves she wore upon arriving to my family's manor. I could not have her so close to me and be expected to think lucidly. I reacted almost instantly, taking a step back and turning on my heel as I did so. I tried in vain to rid my mind of my muddled thoughts.

"Elijah?" she asked quietly, hurt lacing through her voice.

_Damn it. _My throat constricted when I realized she thought I was upset with her. I could sense her confusion, the hurt rolling off of her in waves.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, Elena. I'm fine," I responded tightly. I clenched my jaw and ground my teeth, willing her to go away.

Her dress was swishing again; she was beside me.

"It doesn't sound like you're 'fine,'" she remarked persistently. "I've noticed it all night. There _is _something bothering you."

_All night,_ I thought ruefully.I seemed to have forgotten just _how _perceptive she could be. "I just needed some time alone. Nothing more."

Her eyes melted in understand. "Oh, I'm sorry, Elijah. I should've realized...," she trailed off, smiling sympathetically. "You've been playing the host role, so _of course _you'd want a breather."

I nodded, and then turned my head to look into the night sky and breathed through my mouth, using my sharp eyes to scout every star and shape in the darkness. Elena remained planted at my side, watching as well. I had expected her to leave, rejoin the festivities, but she seemed so content out here.

"Elena," I murmured quietly, shattering the silence that had settled between us. "Why did you seek me out?"

"_Oh_," she gasped. Even in the dimly lit garden, I could see her cheeks tinge a pretty pink hue. "Well, um, I was just... Oh, never mind. It's stupid."

I almost placed my hand on her bare arm to comfort her, but thought better of the action. I shoved my hands in the pockets of my slacks, balling my hands into fists. "I'm sure it isn't. Tell me," I beseeched.

I watched as her shoulders slumped, as she exhaled lowly and turned to face me. "Well, I've danced with Matt, Stefan, _and _Damon. You're the only one who hasn't asked me." Elena's eyebrows pulled together, obviously frustrated by my elusiveness, and sadly wrapped her bare arms around her torso.

"You wanted...to dance?" I hoped my voice wasn't as broken as I felt.

"And why _else _would I follow you out here?" A few of her dark, curly tresses blew lightly into her eyes with the wind. I reflexively reached a hand out brushed them away from her face. Before I could retract it back, she caught my fingers and brought them to her side, intertwining her own fingers through mine.

She was giving me what I had been dying for all night on a silver platter - her in my arms. _How can I pass this golden opportunity up? _"Would you like to dance with me, Miss Gilbert?"

Her eyes filled with eagerness. "More than anything, Mr. Mikaelson."

_Torture. Utter torture. _Yet still, I placed my free hand at the small of her back and drew her close to me; much closer than I would if we had an audience, and began to lead us in a simple step.

"Too bad we have no music...," Elena muttered grimly. And, as if on cue, a slow, yet muffled, drowsy jazz tune was beginning to play from inside the house.

I smirked at the irony. "You were saying?" I prompted, chuckling.

She merely smiled, veering her eyes into a roll, before ducking her head and resting it on the wing of my shoulder. I sighed, longingly, and rested my cheek upon the crown of her head. Lines were about to be crossed, I could feel it simmering. Ideals, divides and sanity were about to blur but, somehow, in the confines of the garden and in what little space there was between us, that didn't matter.

I closed my eyes for a moment, willing the world and our reality to disappear, if only for a brief moment in time, just so that I could have this all to myself. I lower my face to her hair and inhale deeply, letting her scent become all I knew.

"I don't want to go back inside and face them. I just want to stay out here, with you," she whispered lowly, contently, burrowing herself closer to me.

For a minute, I pretended that she was mine. I smiled wryly, murmuring, "If only... But this can't last forever, sweet Elena. Sooner or later, we'll have to rejoin the party."

"Indulge me, then. Just a few more minutes?" she requested, pulling back a fraction to peer searchingly up at me, ever the hopeful one.

"How can I deny you?" I whispered pitifully, drowning in the depths of her eyes. I brought my hand up and grazed my knuckles along her cheek, relishing in the feel of her satiny skin. She met my gaze straight on, never once breaking contact. Her lips were slightly parted as her breathing came in spurts. I could sense that she was coming to grasp with her own feelings as I came to mine.

_"Elijah..." _One word, an acquiesce of sorts.

"You can pull away, Elena," I uttered the words so lowly that I couldn't even be sure that she heard them. It was her choice - _always _her choice. "Pull away now, and we can leave how we were."

"And how were we, Elijah?" Elena all but whispered, her eyes boring imploringly into mine.

"Friends, companions," I answered dryly, the words bitter on my pallet. "Just say the word."

"And if I choose not to pull away?"

A singe of hope almost burned within me, but I quickly doused it. There would be repercussions of our choices, and she needed to be reminded of that. "Consider what you're deciding, little one."

I watched as her eyes fluttered closed, and her mouth tug down into a frown. "All I know for sure is that I _don't_ want to leave," she murmured, burying her face into my chest and inhaled quiveringly.

"Are you certain?" My voice was strained, thick and raw with emotion. "Because I can let go. I can pretend. And, one day, I'll even force myself to forget this..._feeling _I have holding you so close. But if you stay now, and then leave, I won't have the good grace to let go. And I'm afraid doing it anyway, as I'll have to, will possibly kill me."

_There they are._ Feelings. They had trickled past my self-control, betraying my infallible mask of certainty. All because of this one girl.

_How has it come to this?_

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>I love Elijah Mikaelson (as well as Daniel Gillies). So much so that it borders on an obsession... #SorryNotSorry lol. But, I only see him with Elena. However, I have read a fanfic or two where he's paired with Caroline and/or Bonnie, and those are pretty good too. Nevertheless, Elejah is my OTP; ever since their first scene together in season two. Their chemistry was just so profound that I couldn't _not _fall in love with the idea of them together.

_Anyways,_ I've decided to rewind the clock and write an Elejah story. :) Obviously this takes place during episode fourteen of the third season. But this is just the preface; the actual story will be rewinded back even more and start in the second season, which leads up to the preface. So, keep that in mind.

I hope you like this chapter, as well as this story. :) I encourage you all to leave a review with your thoughts! Or if you even have suggestions; I'm always open for new ideas!

Until the next chapter,  
>-D. xoxo.<p> 


	2. Chapter o1 - Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own 'The Vampire Diaries,' nor do I take credit for some of the dialogue used in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners._

**Side-note**: _Takes place during season two, episode eleven of TVD._

* * *

><p><em>"Without trust, words become the hollow sound of a wooden gong. With trust, words become life itself."<br>_**-Unknown**

.

.

.

**|Elena|**

It was Saturday, and there had been a cold rain falling from the skies overhead for the duration of the day. I'd been sitting on my window seat, watching it pepper down on the growing puddles in the lawn. I had a dog-eared copy of _A Midsummer Night's Dream _in my lap, a pen tucked behind my right ear and an empty mug of hot chocolate at my feet. The sheet of reading comprehension questions on the side table was just as white as it had been when Mrs. Lemon passed it out two days ago. _Always a bad thing._

I released a sigh as my gaze flickered down to the highlighted portion in my book, trying to shift my attention to Brit Lit. _And yet… _The rain thrumming on the roof overhead was just so rhythmatic and soothing that I couldn't help but to be distracted by it.

Besides, as of late, it wasn't _every day _that I got a little alone time to myself - just some time of solidarity. Lately, I'd been feeling smothered, so much so that I wanted to pull my hair out one follicle at a time. It was commendable that Damon wanted to protect me, but keeping me under house arrest, by having my best friend trap me in my own home by spelling an invisible forcefield around the premises, just _wasn't _the answer. Even _Stefan, _who's currently trapped in a tomb with my demon look-alike, agreed that Damon was being a control freak.

I pressed my forehead against the cool glass and watched as a fine layer of condensation began to form around the edge. Just as my eyes started to flutter shut, and my mind was drifting in a sea of nothingness, I felt a vibration against my thigh.

"_Gah_!" A sharp gasp escaped my parted lips, as I nearly jolted out of my own skin in shock, at the unexpected sensation. My book was involuntarily tossed to the floor with a dull _thud _as I muttered a string of choice profanities. I fished out the offending piece of technology from my front jean pocket, surprised to see that I had a new text message.

**From**: _Damon__  
><em>_Still alive?_

I rolled my eyes, scoffing, before thumbing back a quick reply.

**To**: _Damon  
>No thanks to you.<br>__  
><em>**From**: _Damon  
>You'll thank me later. How about a kiss? ;)<em>

Typical Damon.

**To**: _Damon  
><em>_That's what you have Rose for._

Guilt churned my stomach as soon as I sent that text message. Despite the fact that Rose had held me captive just a few weeks prior, she was still a good person despite her actions. She didn't deserve me judging her decisions (i.e. striking up sexual relations with the eldest Salvatore brother) when I was guilty of making bad ones myself.

Damon's response was immediate.

**From:** _Damon  
><em>_Touche._

I carefully tossed my phone aside and heaved myself up from my seat, enjoying the cold hardwood floor against the soles of my bare feet, and decided to make my way downstairs to see what I could do occupy more of my time. Jenna and I had burned through most of the evening with chores, but now I needed something _else _to make use of my idle hands.

Just as I was descending the stairs, I heard some rustling noises. Quirking a brow, I leaned over the wooden banister to see Jenna knelt on her knees in the hall, scrounging around in the closet, pulling out random boxes.

"Hey, what're you doing?" I inquired while approaching her.

Jenna huffed before peering up at me, only to break out into a sly smile."Perfect timing," she remarked, grabbing one of the many boxes and thrusting it at me.

I nearly choked as the object knocked the wind right out of me, and my knees practically buckled under its weight. "_Whoa...," _I grumbled, trying to keep myself upright and not spilling the box's contents all over the floor. As I took in the yellowed papers, and battered journals, eyeing them with uncertainty, I wondered aloud, "Um, what _is _this stuff?"

"Your mom's files from the Historical Society," Jenna explained absently, sifting through some of the papers in a box on her left. I knew my mother had been a functioning member of the community here in Mystic Falls, meaning that she was once a part of the Town Council, but I had no idea that she had kept all of this stuff. As far as I was concerned, Mom had used the hall closet for linens and the like.

"So, why are you digging them out, exactly?" I questioned bemusedly.

"I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood," she explained, a tinge of regret in her voice. I almost smiled at that; Jenna's worst nightmare was Carol Lockwood. She stood upright, carrying a box of her own, and kicked the door to the closet shut with her foot. "And, by 'roped,' I mean 'very excited to participate,'"she added as an afterthought, her tone changing to one of eagerness and slight sarcasm.

I chuckled and followed in her footsteps into the dining room. She placed her box on the corner of the table and indicated for me to sit mine next to hers. "So, for the better of the evening I'll be playing Historical Society hostess to a writer who's doing his book on Small-town, Virginia."

"Oh, well that sounds-"

"Lame, yeah," Jenna cut in, shrugging noncommittally. "I couldn't exactly say no, though, seeing as how she played the trump card."

"Trump card?" I echoed, more than a little confused.

"The 'dead husband' one," Jenna elaborated, rolling her eyes. Despite the fact that Jenna seemed putout by this task bestowed upon her by the mayor, she wasn't completely heartless. "Plus, your mom kept most of the archives... So, there you have it."

"Well, if you need help with any of this-"

Just then, the doorbell sounded, causing both Jenna and I to simultaneously turn and stare curiously in the direction of the front door.

"And that must be him now," she sighed, her face crestfallen. It was obvious that she wanted to be _anywhere _else than here. This was where my mother and my aunt differed. Miranda Sommers-Gilbert was a social butterfly while her younger sister, Jenna Sommers, was a wallflower. "Do you mind letting him in while I get the coffee ready?"

I nodded before leaving the room, padding through the house, and into the foyer. I slowly opened the door, planting a welcoming smile on my face, only to have it slip away just as quickly as it appeared once I found myself staring into a pair of depthless, cold brown eyes.

"Hello, Miss Gilbert."

_Elijah. _

I stood, frozen on the spot, feeling my blood run cold, as I gaped at the man standing just on the other side of the threshold. Every fiber in my being was practically _screaming _at me to slam the door and refuse him admittance into my home, but I just couldn't get my body to react. My grasp on the doorknob tightened so much so that my knuckles were bone-white.

"Are you not going to invite me in?" His question was innocent enough, but there was an underlying meaning to it. It was almost..._mocking__. _But I reminded myself that I had my pendant on, which was laced with the vervain herb, so I was safe. _For now. _

The mental image of when Elijah had wrenched the necklace away from my neck suddenly filled my brain, causing fear to seep from practically every pore of my body. Without the vervain, I was helpless against him.

Finally, I found my voice, "I-I don't know what you're playing at, but-"

"I'm not like your Salvatore brothers," he told me curtly, his tone seething at mentioning them, yet his features remained calm. "I don't play games with _humans_, Miss Gilbert." I noticed how he was edging forward, but a barrier that couldn't be seen was stopping him from entering. Just like one was keeping me from exiting. _Damn it._

"Oh, hello Elijah," Jenna greeted amicably, suddenly appearing next to me in the foyer. "I see you've met my niece, Elena."

"It's a pleasure," he said cordially, extending his hand out towards me. The lazy smile on his face worried me, his dark eyes scrutinized my face. No doubt he was reveling in the fact that he frightened me to no end. Elijah, an Original vampire that was not only dangerous, but incredibly difficult to dispose of, was at my doorstep. _There has to be a reason._

I hesitantly pressed my palm against his much cooler one, and grasped his hand in mine. With just one wrong move, he could snap the bones in my fingers as if they were toothpicks. I quickly retracted my hand back after a suspended moment, trying to keep the tension between us at bay. Jenna didn't need to know that this man was a sociopath.

"Please, come in," Jenna spoke the words I hadn't dared to utter, and I felt my heart practically plummet into the depths of my stomach. He had access to my home, my family, now. He could come and go as he pleased, and this inner, gnawing suspicious told me that he would, in fact, take advantage of that fact.

"Thank you for inviting me into your home, Jenna," Elijah told her sincerely. That was a blatant taunt aimed to me. He easily entered as Jenna stepped aside for him to pass, his shoulder brushing up against mine in the process. I inconspicuously flinched away, to which he cast me a secret smile at.

"You'd do well to act as if nothing is amiss, lovely Elena," he advised me in a low tone, so much so that I was almost certain that Jenna hadn't heard him. "After all, we wouldn't want any..._unforeseen incidences_ to occur. Do you understand?"

I did understand. It was a warning, clear and simple. I managed to swallow past the lump forming in the back of my throat, and gave a swift nod of my head. "Crystal," I assured him, my voice wavering.

"Excellent," Elijah beamed, before turning and giving his undivided attention to Jenna, who directed him into the family room where she had a tray of delectable treats and drinks set up for our guest.

_Unbelievable._

* * *

><p>Jenna was positively riveted.<p>

For the past hour-and-a-half, I had been forced to sit and watch the sickening exchange between my aunt and the man who had threatened her very life. And, as expected, she hung off of every word spewing from Elijah's mouth. Of course, I supposed it helped that he had this old-worldly charm about him that seemed to reign in women.

However, I'd be lying if I said that Elijah wasn't an excellent speaker; the way he could string words together had _almost _made me want to succumb, despite my stubbornness, and actually join in on the conversation. But I kept reminding myself that the man before me had his own agenda, where he planned on killing me, and had no trouble with keeping up an air of indifference.

"It's true," Elijah was saying, taking a sip of the steaming coffee from his mug. "My research tells me that this area was actually settled almost two full _centuries _before your so-called 'founding families.' It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast. It was Salem, to be precise."

Jenna let this tidbit of information sink in before her eyes widened, realizing something. "Salem, Massachusetts? As in the witch trials?"

"The very same," Elijah confirmed with a nod of his head, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his thighs. "Which means that the lauded 'founding families' never found anything."

I almost snorted derisively at that, but quickly covered it up as I took a drink of my own coffee. I couldn't wait to tell Bonnie that it was _her _ancestors who had actually settled in Mystic Falls first. She would totally get some sort of twisted satisfaction from it, I knew. Not that I could blame her, of course. The people that were descended from the 'founding families' oftentimes acted as if they were more privileged than others.

"I'll get us some more coffee," Jenna offered after a lull in the conversation, briefly excusing herself.

"I'll help," I quickly offered, already in the process of scrambling out of the chair I was occupying. There wasn't a snowflake's chance in hell that I was going to allow myself to be left alone with the likes of _him. _

"It's okay, Elena. I've got it," Jenna assured me, giving me a pointed glare. She obviously wanted me to keep Elijah entertained while she was gone.

Feeling Elijah's piercing gaze on me, I could do nothing but stare helplessly at my aunt. '_Don't leave me,' _I wanted to say, but obviously I couldn't. "Keep him talking," Jenna mouthed as she backed out of the room.

I sighed in defeat as I shrank back into my seat, keeping my eyes trained on the dark liquid in my mug, choosing not to glance around the room.

"Thank you, Elena, for having the good sense to be frightened," he spoke suddenly, shattering the silence, his voice undeservingly elegant. "However, you have no reason to be."

"Don't I?" I demanded, before I could think twice about my brash reaction, and shifted my gaze to meet his. His unwavering stare chilled me to the core.

Elijah smiled, seemingly amused, as he sat his mug aside; gracefully standing from his seat and meandering about the room. As my unanswered question lingered in the air, I watched as he observed the random knickknacks throughout the family room. I couldn't understand what he

"I came here tonight with good intentions," he explained off-handedly, sounding thoughtful, his eyes scanning over the photographs that lined the mantle over the bricked fireplace. Each of them held precious moments throughout my childhood, and I couldn't help but think of how _normal _I had been then. Of course, that felt like a lifetime ago.

"And what _are _your intentions?" I asked bluntly, not bothering to skirt around the problem. I had no qualms with being rude to this man; if he was going to kill me, he would do it either way.

"You were a comely child," he remarked, momentarily ignoring my question, and gestured to one of the picture frames. It was one of the school photos, from when I was in elementary school. "Such a bright, hopeful smile. I suppose your name is well-suited, then."

"My name?" I reiterated, quirking a brow.

"_Mmm_," Elijah murmured faintly, clasping his hands behind his back and continuing his perusing. "It's origin is Greek. And, if I recall correctly, it means 'light.'"

My eyebrows furrowed deeply, and I couldn't help but frown at that, seeing as how all I felt that surrounded me was darkness. "You're hedging," I told him pointedly.

I was met with a throaty chuckle. "Perhaps," he mused, before turning to stare in my direction, placing his right hand in the pocket of his black, creased slacks. "I think it's time that you and I have a little chat."

My eyebrows raised to my hairline. _"Here?"_

Elijah then placed an index finger against his lips, a telltale sign that I should remain quiet. "Now isn't exactly the most opportune time," he continued, clearing his throat. "A little later, perhaps."

"But, wh-"

"Coffee's done," Jenna announced as she reentered the room, jerking her thumb over her shoulder. "Would you like to take it in the kitchen?"

I watched as Elijah offered my aunt a timid smile. "I'm terribly sorry, Jenna, but something has come up," he told her apologetically, walking over and retrieving his blazer that was draped over the armrest of the brown leather sofa. "However, I'd gladly take a raincheck."

"Oh. Yeah, sure," Jenna agreed easily, walking with him over to the door. "Just name the time and the place."

"Wonderful," Elijah responded, pleased. "I shall call you soon with the details. Until then."

Jenna closed the door behind him with a soft _click, _before rejoining me in the living room. She released a low sigh as she plopped down onto the couch, her feet perched on the coffee table. "Well, _that_ wasn't as painful as I thought it'd be," Jenna chortled, staring up at the white peaked ceiling overhead. _Maybe not for you. _"Thanks, by the way, for not abandoning me."

I couldn't help but smile at Jenna's sentiment as I pushed myself up to my feet. "What is family for?" I asked rhetorically, going over and kissing her on cheek. "G'night, Aunt Jenna."

"'Night," she called back as I ascended the stairs.

After checking in on Jeremy, I went through my usual nightly routine: shower, dress into a comfy pair of pajamas, brush my teeth and then climb into bed for some late-night reading.

I turned on the lamp next to my bed, the bulb casting a dim, yellow glow throughout the room, and then preceded to reach for my dog-eared copy of _Wuthering Heights. _The copy in my possession had seen better days - the spine was almost destroyed - but it had once belonged to my mother, so I couldn't bear to shelve it permanently just yet.

I cracked open the book, ready to read and lose myself in the magic of Heathcliff and Catherine, when a floorboard creaked, and then, "Am I interrupting?"

I yelped and jumped, sending the book tumbling to the floor with a low _thud. _

Elijah chuckled and stepped into the light. "Sorry," he murmured, though he sounded anything but. Was my discomfort really _that _entertaining? "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Right," I scoffed, hand over my thumping heart. "You just thought popping out of the darkness wouldn't scare me at all."

He bent over to pick up the book and turned it over to assess the cover. "_Wuthering Heights, _eh? Not terrible."

I narrowed my eyes as I climbed out of bed, plucking the book from his hands. I had no idea where my sudden brazenness was coming from, but I was thankful for it. I would need it when talking with him tonight. "What do you mean, 'not terrible'? It's one of the best books ever written." _What right does he have to come in to my room,_ un_invited, and question my reading preferences?_

"I beg to differ," he commented, wandering around my room and examining my possessions at random. "I can recall at least a dozen books that I prefer over that one, in particular."

"Name them."

"All of them?" Elijah inquired, quirking a brow as his eyes flickered over to me.

"Some," I amended, shrugging.

"_The Catcher in the Rye, The Great Gatsby, Crime and Punishment..._"

"I didn't like _The Catcher in the Rye._"

Elijah appraised me while clearing a space on my cluttered window seat and gingerly sitting himself on the edge of it, leaning casually against the wall. "I believe you're the first person I've encountered who _doesn't _love Holden Caufield."

Just as I opened my mouth to elaborate, I realized that we were getting off topic. I hadn't taken in account just how _easy _it was to talk to Elijah. "Yes, well... We seem to be forgetting why you're here, remember?"

"Ah, yes," he muttered, licking his lips. He, too, seemed to need reminding of why he was here in my room. "Firstly, I'd like to apologize for the intrusion. I just assumed you'd know that I would be here after everyone was abed."

"It's fine," I responded curtly, waving my hand dismissively. "So..."

"I'm here, Elena, to offer you a deal, of sorts," Elijah began, his voice grave. Now _this _was the Elijah I was accustomed to seeing; all business.

"What _kind_ of deal?" I inquired, my interest piqued.

"Do nothing," he said simply. "Do nothing, live your life, and stop fighting. Then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw Klaus out together, and I shall make certain that your friends remain unharmed."

"And then what?" I persisted, feeling as though there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Then I kill him." It was a statement; there was no hint of question, nor did he show any flicker of emotion.

"Just like that?" I doubted him.

"Just like that," he affirmed with a nod of his head, getting to his feet. "I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

My mind was reeling at his words, and I couldn't help but think about Trevor, and how Elijah and beheaded him without so much as a second thought. It was obvious that loyalty was something Elijah held in high regard, and I would be idiotic to cross him.

_"_How are you planning to keep everyone safe?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. In order for me to consent to his deal, I needed to be sure that he had the resources to enable him to do as he'd said he'd do.

"You know, I noticed you have a friend; Bonnie, is it?" He wondered aloud, to which I nodded at. "She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar talents."

"You know witches," I clarified.

"Together, we can protect everyone that matters to you," he promised, taking a step toward me. I fought the urge to move back; I couldn't show any fear. "So, do we have a deal?"

I met his gaze. "Yes, but there's one thing I need you to do for me first..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well, hello there! :) This chapter was a lot longer than I expected it to be - but, oh well! I'm not going to apologize, because I'm one of those people who _love _long chapters. I hope I'm not alone in that. Lol.

Anyways, as I said in the preface, this chapter takes place in season two. I had to actually go back and re-watch this episode on Netflix in order to write a huge portion of this chapter. Of course, I have no complaints because I got to see Elijah. It's a win-win situation! ;)

Regarding the events that take place in this chapter: obviously I've rearranged some events/dialogue around to fit my story better. Well, this story _is _AU, so please keep that in mind. Nevertheless, most of the main plot points from the show will still take place in this story, maybe just a bit differently (or, depending on how I write it out, some may not even happen at all). Just a little food for thought.

Okay, now I have a question for you guys, the readers: would you like for me to incorporate a diary entry from Elena in each chapter? Or just sporadic ones? Or none at all? Personally, I'd love to slip some of them in, here and there, but I also don't want that to take away from the story, so idk. I'll let you guys help me decide on that!

Thanks so much for the reviews/follows/favorites! You all are awesome! :) It really means a lot to know that people enjoy my writing/ideas. So please keep the feedback coming! They help to inspire me!

Until the next chapter,  
>-D. xoxo.<p>

**P.S.** The credit for the title of this story goes to a song with the same name, by a (former) band called _A Rocket To The Moon. _I highly recommend them if any of you have never listened to their music. :)

**P.P.S.** Sorry for this excessive author's note. I just want to make sure I've covered all of my bases lol.


	3. Chapter o2 - Another Way

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own TVD._

* * *

><p><em>"One day everything is great, and in the span of twenty minutes everything changed."<br>_**-Yvonne Dillaha**

.

.

.

**|Elena|**

_March 25th__  
><em>Dear Diary,<em>_

_I've never really considered myself to be an impulsive person. I don't just act on a whim, and worry about the consequences later. __Basically, I'm not Damon Salvatore - he's the epitome of impulsiveness. __I try to make a habit of thinking things through before I commit myself to something. The only exception to that rule is if the people I care about are somehow involved.__Then, all bets are off._

_That's the reason I so easily agreed to Elijah's terms tonight - __though not without some negotiation on my part. Which, for some odd reason, seemed to amuse Elijah. I didn't bother asking why, because I had this strange feeling that he wouldn't have given me a straight-forward answer. Not that it really matters, of course._

_Somehow, I knew that the Original would keep his word and free Stefan from the tomb, and he did just that. Of course, Stefan voiced his concern and suspicion behind Elijah's motives. "He wants something," Stefan kept saying under his breath. "He wouldn't just let me go... Unless he expected something in return."_

_I have yet to tell him that I was the reason he had gotten out, and away from Katherine. I know he won't like it, but I'm sure that he'll respect my choice. He always seems to, so why should now be any different?_

_The only person I see that might cause some hinderance with my plan will be Damon. He always sees me as helpless, and thinks that I'm incapable of managing my own life. Looks like I'll just have to prove him wrong._

_Wish me luck,__  
><em>Elena<em>_

Waking up was a bit of a slow process for me the next morning. I groaned in protest, stretching my limbs, which were stiff from lack of use, and squinted my right eye open. Almost instantly, I hissed and buried my face within the pillows to block out the sun's prying rays. My retinas were still a little sensitive from my sleepy state and, also, it didn't help that the curtains in my bedroom had been drawn back to let sunlight filter in.

_Stefan. _No doubt that that little stunt had been _his _doing.

Reflexively, I reached my hand out to the opposite side of the bed, only to be met with a void of air and cool sheets. I sighed wantonly, already missing his presence, and rolled over onto my back and stared bleary-eyed up at the ceiling. Mornings had always been a bit of a work in progress for me; something Jenna and I had in common, I was suddenly reminded.

"_Shit, shit, shit_," I heard the aforementioned woman curse frantically under her breath as she rushed past my room, and down the stairs in a hurry. I couldn't help but snicker at her inability of time management. She was probably late for some appointment, yet _again. _"Bye, guys! Love you!" I could hear her call out before the front door slammed closed.

Silence.

I exhaled deeply before throwing my left arm over my closed eyelids, wanting nothing more than for sleep to reclaim me.

"And here I expected you to be wide-awake before I got back," an all_-too_-familiar voice said, causing me to sit up so fast that it made my head spin.

I looked in the direction from where it came from, and smiled fondly at spotting Stefan standing in the doorway to my bedroom. He was leaning casually against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, and casting me a warmhearted grin. It didn't go unnoticed by me that he was freshly showered and was decked out in a new change of clothes, as well. Of course, not that I blamed him since his other ones had smelt musky.

"Sue me for wanting to squeeze in some extra shut-eye time," I drawled out sarcastically, my voice still thick with sleep; my shoulders slumping as I rested my back against the cool wood of my headboard. Besides, it wasn't _every_day that I got to enjoy the simple things: like prolonging my venture out of bed. Not so long ago, I took that for granted.

In the blink of an eye, Stefan was by my side, easily drawing me close to him. I rested my ear above the spot where his heart _should_have been beating, and intertwined our legs. My eyes fluttered closed as the smell of Irish spring soap and washing detergent filtered into my nostrils, and I found myself relishing in the familiarity of it all.

Moments like these with Stefan were few and far in-between. The kind of moments were everything was normal - _well, as close to normal as one can get living in a town with supernatural entities around every corner_ - and we didn't have some pressing matter to tend to. This quiet time was..._nice._

"I've missed this," I sighed, voicing my thoughts. "Just us and no one else."

"_Mmm," _he hummed in agreement, propping his chin on the crown of my head and running his fingers through the ends of my hair. "How long has it been since we've been alone like this, together?"

"Too long to remember," I grumbled before turning my head and slanting my lips over his. My unexpected action had taken him by surprise, to say the least. But once his mind had registered it, he visibly relaxed and brought his right hand up to palm the side of my face as he began to move his lips deftly with mine. The little tingle, the spark of chemistry that ran through me, had me sigh in contentment.

"Maybe I should get locked up in tombs more often," Stefan murmured against my lips, his warm breath fanning my face. I couldn't help but giggle before nipping playfully at his lower lip and nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck.

There was nothing more to say at the moment. Stefan held me close as the room grew lighter, basking everything in a warm glow. Of course, my bubble of contentedness was quickly bursted, however, by the low growling of my stomach. I moaned, not exactly wanting to leave the comfort of my bed to find some sustenance.

"Breakfast time for the human," Stefan announced casually, no doubt hearing the inner-workings of my body. _Stupid vampire hearing._

"But I don't want to move," I stated stubbornly, sounding on the verge of whiny.

"Allow me to be of service then," he offered, chuckling. And, before I could even gather what he meant, I was being scooped up in his arms, with a swiftness that left my nearly breathless, and carried me out of my room. My surprised giggle reverberated off of the plaster walls as Stefan descended the stairs with me in his arms, and I couldn't help but cast aside all the pessimistic feelings I'd been having lately. I was going to let myself _enjoy_ this morning with him.

As we entered the kitchen, I noticed how the room was bright, happy, and seemed to absorb my mood. Stefan gingerly sat me on the countertop of the island, the cool surface pressing against the backside of my thighs caused me to shiver.

"So, what's for breakfast?" I asked pleasantly.

That threw him for a minute. "I'm not sure. What would you like?" His marble brow puckered.

I knew that Stefan could cook, but I wanted to keep it simple this morning. So I grinned, hopping down from the counter. "That's alright. I can fend for myself pretty well."

It was a well-known fact that I couldn't cook for beans, so I decided on something that _didn't _involve the stove. I snatched a plastic bowl from the dish drainer, and a box of cereal from one of the many cupboards. I could feel Stefan's eyes on me as I poured the milk and grabbed a spoon from the utensil drawer. I sat my food on the table, and then paused.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked, not wanting to be rude.

He rolled his hazel eyes, chuckling. "Just eat, Elena."

I plopped myself down, watching him as I took a bite. He was gazing at me, studying my every movement. It made me self-conscious. I cleared my mouth to speak, to distract him.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked off-handedly, swirling around the wheat thins absentmindedly in my bowl.

"Hmm...," I eyed him curiously as he framed his answer carefully. "How would you feel about going on a little road trip with me?"

That was a vague, and unexpected question, to say the least. "Road trip?" I echoed with uncertainty. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that-" But he was cut off mid-explanation by the ringing of his cell phone. His thick brows furrowed as he fished out the device from the back pocket of his dark-washed jeans, only to heave a weary sigh at seeing whoever the caller was. Stefan indicated that he'd only be a moment before accepting the call, holding the phone up to his ear. "Listen, Damon, now's not a - _what_?"

My ears perked up at the abrupt change in Stefan's voice. I watched as he pursed his mouth and listened intently to whatever it was that Damon was saying. I noticed how Stefan's posture became more rigid as his expression was pinched. Also, his grasp on his cell phone tightened; if he gripped it anymore he'd crack the screen.

"Alright, alright... Just keep her calm down and I'll be there in a few minutes," Stefan advised tersely before abruptly ending the phone call.

"What's going on?" I all but demanded, lowering my spoon back into the bowl.

"It's Rose," Stefan responded gravely, causing my heart to plummet into the depths of my stomach. Suddenly, I wasn't so hungry anymore. "She's been bitten."

* * *

><p>The elevator chimed as the doors opened onto the sixth floor of the apartment building, and I was more than relieved to step out into the hallway; happy to once more to be on solid ground. For as long as I could remember, I'd always had this uneasiness about those mechanical lifts, obviously not enough to scare me out of using them. But it would seem that every time I would step into an elevator car, ice would begin to set into my veins, causing my blood to run cold.<p>

I sighed as I began to dig around in my purse for the slip of paper I had written the address on, cursing myself because I hadn't bothered to start digging around for it down in the lobby. The truth was that my mind was still replaying what Stefan had said over and over in my head - "_She's been bitten." - _causing me to be occupied and not all that aware of anything else around me.

_Rose. _

Her name rang clear throughout my mind, and I felt a familiar pinch at the back of my eyes - I could _not _afford to break down in the middle of this hallway. Despite our differences, I knew Rose to be a _true _friend. Just like with Trevor; her affection for him ran deep, and I could clearly remember the look of utter anguish mar her pretty face at his untimely demise. She cared for people and vampires alike, and I couldn't help but feel like I had to do _something _to help. I couldn't just sit around and wait.

_She doesn't deserve this. _

Which was what led me to believe that Elijah could be of some help. He'd been around for a long time, so I thought it was possible he knew of a cure of some sort. Or maybe even something to prolong the side-effects of the werewolf bite before it consumed her whole - just _something. _

I unwrinkled the small piece of paper with shaky hands, re-reading the words I had scrawled onto it just a half-hour ago. I had called Jenna first, thinking that maybe Elijah had left her a contact number of some sort. Of course, she had said that he hadn't, claiming he didn't have a cell phone. _"I thought that was total bull, though. Who doesn't have a cell phone nowadays?" _she had wondered aloud over the phone, scoffing in the process.

So, that was a dead end.

The next person on my list was Carol Lockwood. I'd figured since she was the mayor, it was part of her job description to know everyone in Mystic Falls, as well as their whereabouts. Thankfully, she _did _have an address. Though I couldn't be sure that this address was legitimate, or not, it was still a tangible lead. So, I decided to run with it and see where it would lead me.

_Impulsiveness, thy name is Elena. _But I was quick to remind myself that this involved someone I'd grown to care about, so any sensible thought was thrown out the window.

Finally, I found the designated apartment. I stood just an arm's length away from the maroon-colored door, staring at the golden _F__-6_ plate that labeled it. With bated breath, I brought up my hand and lightly rapped a few times. I stared down at the 'welcome mat' at my feet, listening intently for any noise from the other side of the door.

Just as I raised my hand to knock again, I heard a distinctive rustling, and then the door slowly opened...

...and I found myself staring into the aloof, brown eyes of Elijah himself. I'd prepared myself, mentally speaking, on the drive over for _some _sort of confrontation with him. For example: him turning me away before I could even voice my reasoning for being there. On the contrary, however, the man almost seemed..._pleased _by my presence at his doorstep. _Has he been expecting me?_

"Ah, Miss Gilbert," he drawled out, something resembling a smile spreading across his angular features. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd try to find me."

"Well, it wasn't very hard," I blurted out, not even thinking twice about it.

"Of course not," Elijah agreed with a curt nod of his head. "I personally saw to that."

I cocked my head to the side, confusion visible on my face. "I don't understand," I admitted, though reluctantly.

"I take it you came here because you need my help with something, Miss Gilbert," the Original surmised, his eyes shining knowingly. _How does he do that? _

"Well, yes..." I trailed off.

"Then, perhaps this conversation is best to be had behind _closed _doors," Elijah suggested thoughtfully, stepping back and opening the door wider. "Please, do come in."

_Do I dare? _

I lingered on the doorstep for a prolonged moment, blocking out any voices of logic that might tell me to run in the opposite direction. _Rose needs me, _I was quick to remind myself. And, besides, Elijah was _the only_ person who had been around long enough to know how to deal with a situation as dire as this one was. And so, I took a slow, tentative step forward.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N<strong>: Hiya! :) I have to say that I enjoyed this chapter! Why, you may ask? Well, because of Stefan, duh! ;) lol. And, as expected, Elijah too (though he doesn't have that much of a part in this chapter). Despite the fact that I love Elejah (they're always gonna be my OTP) there's always gonna be a special place in my heart for Stef, okay? hehe. As for Stelena? Nahhh. Maybe, once upon a time, I _was _in love with the pairing. But, like Chloe did with Clark from _Smallville _(love that show too, btw) Elena grew out of him. So, it's all good!

Speaking of Stelena... I hope you guys don't hate the first part of this chapter. Because, fyi, they _are _going to be together for a little bit of this story. Just a reminder for you guys. :) Oh, and I have _no plans _of making the transition from Stefan to Elijah easy for our dear little Elena. I mean, c'mon! If this actually happened on the show, the writers would **_not_ **make Elejah happen without some obstacles/drama to face - basically, they'd make it hell for them first _before _the good stuff came. Am I right? (Hopefully you all with agree with me). Lol.

On to other important matters: the diary entry, eh? I decided to put it in this chapter just because I felt like it fit. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it, and it isn't _too _OOC for Elena's character.

Oh, and Rose! Gah, I _loved _her character on the show and felt like they wrote her off too easily! :( I dunno, but I'm gonna give her a little bit of a bigger part in this story. I _may _just write her in as a permanent character. Maybe a potential love interest for Damon...? :D Whatcha think?

Anyways, I've gone and written yet _another _long author's note... Forgive me? If you read it to the very end, bless you! :')

Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites! They motivate me to write faster! So please leave a review, and let me know what you think/what you would like to see happen in this story!

-xoxo.

**P.S. **I also have this other story I've been brainstorming about. It'll be about Enzo. I can't explain why, but I've also fallen for this character too (I'm a sucker for badass/gentleman vampires, it seems). But this one would be an OC story. So, yeah... Just thought I'd let you guys know! :)


End file.
